We Are Scarred
by BigRedMachineUK
Summary: With their steamy affair over, Jaida focuses on being the girlfriend that Lincoln deserves. Roman is looking to the future as the new face of the WWE. Both try to put each other in the past where they belong. However, it's easier said than done. The fourth instalment in the 'We Are' series. Roman/OC


_**Sorry I've taken so long to update the one-shots. Been super busy. But I'm back now. Yay!**_

_**Thank you to **__Imagineer1392, fedslunchbreak, LetItReign, mitchy21, Guest, benova13, corbettluv, lovencrazy86, Ctinaisfashion, CarolReigns, Lilygirl95, CFierce116, IRENELOVE83, Bharm __**and**__ LuxuriaVanitas__** for the lovely reviews from We Are Burned. For newcomers, I advise to read the previous one-shots Fire, Closer and Burned first.**_

_**Crazy-ish ending to the last update. Any idea how this one plays out?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Standing in the lobby as he waited for the elevator, Lincoln watched the man they called Roman Reigns make his way down the long stretch of hallway to his right, a carry-on suitcase behind him. It was the first time he was laying eyes on the bigger man in two months, and despite the clear size disadvantage, the urge to grab Roman by the jugular seared through Lincoln nonetheless. Frankly, he'd been feeling this way ever since he discovered the truth about his girlfriend's involvement with the other man, all those months ago.

As the weeks went by in their rekindled relationship, a sinking feeling began to settle in Lincoln's gut that said Jaida was seeing someone else. Though subtle, the signs were there; signs that only a man in love would recognize. She always argued with him, and when they weren't arguing she wanted to have sex, as though to assure him that she wanted him. But he remembered how her fingers would constantly scrape at his scalp, as though she was grabbing for long hair, how she always kept her eyes closed, as if trying to preserve whatever illusion it was that she had conjured up in her mind. She constantly disappeared to take phone calls, was always in a hurry to go back on the road. By then he knew he was not being paranoid. He remembered her demeanor during WrestleMania weekend, how she held his hand a little tighter when Roman was nearby or tensed up when someone mentioned his name. All his fears were confirmed at the after-party, as he watched both of them make eyes at each other all night long, and Lincoln knew he had finally put a face to the object of his girlfriend's desires.

He could understand what Jaida saw in Reigns. The WWE was certainly enamored with him, and just by looking at him he saw why he was their Champion. Hell, Lincoln could already see his father's magazines flying off the shelves if they ever had the young Superstar on any of the covers. There was an air of confidence and cockiness about him that made men want to be him and women want to be with him. It just hurt him that Jaida had allowed herself to be lost among the numbers in an undoubtedly long list of conquests.

Lincoln spent this week at WWE's World Headquarters in Connecticut negotiating a long-term marketing deal that was guaranteed to take his own fledgling business to great heights. It was a chance to finally step out of the shadows of his father, as Jaida had so eloquently put to him. He always admired his girlfriend's brain and business savvy, back from the days when they used to work together. She had a willingness to give her own input and ideas to him, and not once had she steered him wrong. This time though, he wondered if she had dispensed this advice out of guilt. Two months had passed since he put two and two together and he was yet to confront her about it. Honestly? He didn't want to, and as days went by, he slowly started to feel like he wouldn't need to after all. For one, the aforementioned signs had significantly dwindled. She paid more attention to him now. Maybe she'd stopped seeing Roman. Or maybe she had learned to hide it better. Either way, Lincoln wasn't sure he was ready to lose her because of it. He knew it was chicken shit, but he didn't care. He'd never loved any woman the way he loved Jaida, and he'd loved quite a few women in the past. She had filled a void in him in ways he had never imagined. Even if all he had was a piece of her, he was sure he'd be okay with that.

His train of thought was broken as Roman stopped beside him, also waiting for the same elevator. Lincoln adjusted his purple silk tie and gave the other man a subtle once-over. The guy's arms were huge, and the full sleeve tattoo on his right side gave him a more intimidating appearance. "Long day ahead, huh?" Lincoln spoke up before he could stop himself.

Roman looked at him in mild surprise, evidently not expecting any form of conversation. "Looks that way," he replied, a tinge of bemusement in his tone.

The elevator doors slid open before he could say any more. Walking in with Lincoln following behind, Roman pressed the button leading to the ground floor, the two men riding down in another bout of awkward silence.

"I'm Lincoln. Lincoln Brandt."

The entrepreneur extended his hand, sensing the bigger man's hesitation before he took it. "Roman Reigns," he answered after a beat or two.

Lincoln nodded. "I know you. You wrestle for the WWE. My girlfriend works for the company as one of the seamstresses."

Roman feigned indifference. "That's nice."

"Yeah. Her name's Jaida Leonard. You definitely know her; you've been sleeping with her after all."

Lincoln wasn't looking at the bigger man when he said that, but feeling the tension ratchet up several levels in the already strained enclosure told him instantly that all his fears were confirmed. And just like that, his tongue became just a little looser. "Prior to this week I've only ever visited her at work once, and that was the weekend of WrestleMania," he said. "I saw the way she looked at you, saw the way you looked at each other. A blind man could see that something was going on between you two."

He trailed off, seething inside at the guilt on the other man's face. "Now I don't care to know the details, but it couldn't have been anything serious. I mean, you certainly don't look like the type that sticks with one woman…"

Roman bristled. Was this little punk really standing here judging him? "With all due respect, you don't know anything about me," he retorted, refraining from saying the other man's name.

Lincoln caught sight of the WWE Champion's fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Hey man, I don't want any trouble," he said, his tone placating. "You're right. I don't know anything about you. But what I _do_ know is that I love Jaida. Like really, truly love her. I don't know what she means to _you_, but I don't think it comes close to how I feel about her. She's more than just a side piece to me. So if you want her, for whatever reason, you're gonna have to beat me into the ground for her." He laid down the challenge before he stopped to think about it. Of course he wasn't stupid. This guy _could_ beat the shit out of him without leaving a hair out of place. But this was Jaida they were talking about and when it came to her, Lincoln didn't think first.

Roman shook his head and held up one hand. "I'm not gonna fight you, man. Look, I'm the last person you should be worried about. Yes, we messed around but it ended months ago. I backed off because she wanted to be with her boyfriend. I'm guessing that's you." He looked Lincoln over once, barely concealing his contempt for the entrepreneur.

The ding of the elevator alerted them and the two men turned just as the doors parted. The first person in their line of sight was Jaida at the Reception desk, holding onto her luggage as she checked out of her and Lincoln's hotel room. Lincoln stole a glance at Roman, watching the other man's gaze considerably soften as it lingered on the seamstress. Roman turned back to him. "She chose you," he continued, his voice noticeably strained now. "So go be with her instead of worrying about me." With that, the Samoan abruptly strode out of the elevator, making a beeline for the hotel's exit.

As Lincoln stepped out into the hotel lobby, Jaida was coming towards him. "Hey babe," she said tentatively. She looked between Roman's retreating frame and her boyfriend, having seen them in conversation inside the elevator. What was it all about? Did she even want to know? "Making new friends?"

"We were just having a little chat. Confirming a few things."

Her heart began to race. "Confirming what exactly?"

Lincoln sighed. Perhaps it was time he finally brought this situation to light. "You and him."

He took in her stunned expression, and just like Roman, the truth was written all over her face. "I've known for some time now. Of course I knew, the signs were all there. You and I did the exact same things for damn near two years, sneaking around on our colleagues at the magazine. I'm only surprised I didn't see it sooner."

Swallowing hard, Jaida stepped towards her boyfriend. "Linc-"

"There's been days I feel like you think you made a mistake getting back with me. I understand that maybe we got back together too soon. We were apart for too long, and it's not like I didn't expect you to move on with your life." When he looked at her, there was pain and unhappiness in his dark eyes. His emotions oozed from him in waves. "But it's just that I love you so much, Jaida. After everything that happened at the office, after you left, I never stopped thinking about you. I gave you your space and waited for as long as you wanted, in the hopes that we would be together again. When we did, I was ecstatic. But then things changed, and I noticed you changing. But I didn't know how to confront you because I'm a damn coward that's afraid of losing you again."

Involuntary tears filled her eyes as she listened to him blame himself for her transgressions. She couldn't speak for a few moments; her throat was too constricted with pain and guilt. "Don't say that. You're not the coward, Linc. _I_ am," she refuted adamantly. "I'm the one that took advantage of you and I'm so sorry. But I'm trying to rectify that now. Because you deserve better." Her shoulders sagged. "You deserve to be happy and you deserve better than me. You always have."

Lincoln pulled her into his arms, his gaze adoring. "_You_ make me happy, Jaida. I love you."

Jaida reached up and touched his cheek, her thumb brushing the scruffiness of his skin. "I love you too." She smiled when his eyes lit up, and the look on his face was worth turning her back on everything else. She pressed her lips gently to his. "I didn't make a mistake, Linc. I'm happy with you too. I love you and I want to be with you."

Lincoln smiled and kissed her one more time. "I'm glad to hear that, baby. Now come on, we have a flight to catch."

* * *

Another night, another Monday Night Raw, and Jaida sat at the sanctuary of her sewing station backstage, Bedazzling Dolph Ziggler's trunks per special request. This was her place of peace and Zen, where she was at her most productive and creative. She loved seeing her creations out there in the bright lights, making the Superstars and Divas look good while they kicked ass in the ring. It made her look good too, so she felt good. She'd been feeling good about a lot of things lately. Yet, even then, the one thing she wasn't happy about kept trying to shove itself to the forefront of her mind like a migraine.

A little over two months ago, she had walked away from Roman Reigns, never to look back. Well, physically she did, but emotionally it was a different story. In the weeks after Mania, that night constantly haunted her every time she closed her eyes; the look of hurt on his face was rooted in her brain. Seeing him around all the time was not helping her cause, and neither were the forlorn looks he kept sending her way whenever they were within sight of each other. She ignored them all because she was with Lincoln now. Their relationship was going strong. It was the truth when she said it was over between her and Roman, and put words into action by being a better girlfriend to him. Gradually, she started to forget about the wrestler, started to miss his touch less. She hadn't completely shoved him all the way to the back of her mind, but at least he no longer dominated her every thought. It was getting better, and better was better than worse.

She picked up the tube of Gem-Tac glue and saw it was empty. Getting up from her seat, she entered the nearby storage closet, the door closing behind her. As she perused the shelves for more glue, she heard two animated female voices right outside the door.

The first voice belonged to Eva Marie. "Your bracelet is so pretty," she gushed.

"I know, right? I got my boo to thank." The second was Cameron's. "We were at the airport in Dallas last week and we were walking by Swarovski's when I saw it. I told Roman we were not leaving until that bracelet was around my wrist."

Jaida rolled her eyes. The seamstress didn't care for Eva, but Cameron's ratchet ass was another story. It was tough staying professional towards a woman who had no qualms expressing her dislike for her.

"So what _is_ going on between you and Roman? It's been a couple of months now," said Eva.

"It has. And I've been trying to get him to take the next step in our relationship. It's about time, don't you think?"

Jaida snorted. Good luck with that.

"Come on, Cam, you know Roman doesn't do commitment. I heard his last real relationship was in his first year of college," Eva said. "How are you gonna work that out?"

"Don't you worry about that, E. I can be very persuasive. Just you watch; I'll be moving in with him before you know it. It's all about the timing." The former Funkadactyl's tone was haughty and self-assured. "I'm trying to get it done before some other bitch tries to swoop in."

"By some other bitch, you mean Jaida, right?" Eva pointed out, and Jaida had been wondering when her name would come up. "Alicia told me about her hooking up with Roman," Eva went on. "Honestly, I don't know how you ain't drag her by now. I definitely would have."

"Don't need to. I let Roman do whatever he wants. In the end he's coming back to me and that's what's important."

"I guess. Where she at anyway? Isn't she supposed to be sitting here?"

A derisive snort escaped from Cameron's throat. "Probably stalking Roman like the gold-digging slut she is. I just don't get what everyone sees in her. Y'all think she's so cool but everything about her just screams fake."

"Gotta disagree with you on that, honey," Eva tsked. "I may not like her all that much but she is legit. Her style game is on point. New designer shit hasn't hit the market yet but she's already wearing them a week prior."

"Only because of her old connections and who her boyfriend is," Cameron said dismissively. "I'm sorry but she's too damn shady for my taste. The rest of y'all need to open your eyes."

Jaida's hands clenched into fists. She had heard enough. Pushing open the closet, she came into the view of the backbiting women, both of whom stared at her like deer caught in the headlights. But Jaida merely waved dismissively at them. "Oh, don't stop on my account," she said mockingly. Her tone was artificially pleasant, but there was a definite edge to it. "It's just a damn shame that you don't got the guts to talk all that mess to my face."

Cameron was first to recover, and she smacked her lips rudely as she eyed the seamstress up and down. "Ain't nothin' to say to you that you don't already know," she sneered, "I know you wanna be with Roman and you're jealous of me for being with him. I'm surprised you're not currently following him around like a lovesick puppy right now. I don't blame you though. My man is...charming like that."

As Eva nodded in agreement, Jaida had to refrain from laughing right in their faces. "And how long's he gonna be your man for after he loses the title?" she asked. "Who's gonna be the next guy you latch on to?" That was what these two women were all about. The magazine covers and the fame from the reality show and sleeping with the hottest guys on the roster – nothing about the actual wrestling. Both were on the verge of cementing their 'legacies' as the least talented females in WWE history, but they were more interested in picking on the company seamstress for getting involved with a wrestler. "And you call _me_ a gold digger."

Making an impatient shooing motion with her hand, Cameron said flippantly, "Look sweetie, you had your fun with Roman. I get why you're hung up on him; a smokin' hot, high-profile Superstar like him gives you a bit of attention for a few weeks and suddenly you think you're special. You're not, honey. You're just like every other chick that walks up in here. It was just your turn, so don't get excited, okay?"

If she only knew just how 'special' she and Roman made each other feel, in bed and out. They hadn't been together long, but they had more chemistry than Cameron could ever hope of conjuring up with her so-called boyfriend, and that fact left Jaida with a modicum of satisfaction. "Get real, Cameron. And quit talkin' like you give him permission to mess around. We both know he does what he wants, and he happened to do me. It was fun. Whatever. And if you really think you're the one that's going to change his philandering habit, then you're deluded. You know he's fucked her too, right?" She pointed at Eva, who shifted uncomfortably and avoided Cameron's gaze.

"And speaking of high-profile guys," Jaida continued, "I know you know who I'm dating. And I know you know where he and I used to work. He's still as big as they come in the fashion world and he's still got all his contacts. I can always get him to persuade the magazine to pick up an article on the Divas. The publicity will be huge, for the WWE and the cover girl, since y'all are so interested in that. But I'm thinking A.J. would look awesome on the cover. I can see the headline already…" She motioned with her hand, spelling out an imaginary marquee in the air, "The super fan from the impoverished background who rose to wrestling superstardom. Or maybe Paige or Nattie? The princess of a wrestling dynasty carrying on the family legacy on sports entertainment's biggest platform." Lowering her hand, she gave the two women a cynical look. "Funny. I can't think of anything for you two."

The tension between all three women could be cut like a knife. Walking right up to Jaida, Cameron eyed her up and down, no longer bothering to mask her disdain. "Newsflash, sweetie. You ain't at your little magazine no more," she retorted. "I suggest you remember your place around here before someone _puts_ you where you belong. It's definitely not next to my man either, so you better keep your filthy claws off of him. Got me?" Curling her lip with disgust, she spun around, ensuring to whip her extensions in Jaida's face, before strutting away, Eva towing eagerly behind her. Settling back in her station, Jaida watched them leave, scoffing with disgust.

"Bitch."

* * *

Roman stepped off the treadmill, breathing hard after a long, pounding half-hour run. The hotel gym was deserted. Of course it would be; it was three in the fucking morning. He had given up on sleep after two hours of trying. TV programming these days was shit, so this was his next option. Cameron was at the other side of the country, thank God. For the past few weeks, he could sense her prodding and poking and trying to push for a more serious relationship. And each time he laughed it off. It wasn't going to happen. Not now, not in twenty years. He had a good mind to just bite the bullet and end the relationship – or situationship, as Jey had sardonically coined it – and be rid of the woman for good. She did nothing for him anymore, not physically, and never emotionally. As the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he was determined to be the best he could be and he was starting to feel like she was dragging him down. It was more depressing that the one person that could perk him up, he couldn't have.

He could count how many words Jaida had spoken to him in the last two months on one hand. They hadn't even had a one-on-one interaction since WrestleMania. He guessed she hadn't been joking when she said she wanted to be with her boyfriend. Well, if that was the case, there was nothing he could do. It didn't stop him however, from thinking about her on the daily. And it was driving him nuts.

Something in the back of his mind had warned him not to go after Jaida all those months ago. The real reason he chased her was because he was genuinely attracted to her, and if he acted on those feelings it was destined to bite him in the ass. The alpha male in him was too stubborn to listen, and now here he was, a year later, smarting from the sting of rejection. He couldn't say he regretted making the jump though. The few months they spent together were some of the most amazing times he'd had in recent memory, in and out of bed. For one, he was never one to compare chicks; they all had their pros and cons. But Alicia's skin wasn't as soft as Jaida's. Eva's tits weren't as supple. Cameron's voice wasn't as desperate or throaty when she moaned his name. And none of them was nearly as tight and inviting. At first he didn't want to admit it; he had a reputation to uphold after all. But it quickly became evident that he wanted her around for just more than great, balls to the wall sex. There was a vibe between them that just felt right, like finding missing pieces of a puzzle. He found himself looking forward to seeing her and just being around her. He grew feelings he hadn't experienced in years, that left him vulnerable, and eventually, with a bruised ego and a gaping hole in his heart. It sucked, but he had to man up and put it in the back of his mind where it belonged.

He wandered over to the other side of the room, deciding to bench press some weights. He pumped his way to four hundred pounds, the perspiration flowing freely off of his body. The burn in his arms felt good like always and he kept at it, determinedly venting out as much energy as he possibly could from his system. A hiss of air escaped the Samoan's lips when he finally sat the weights back in their place above his head and sat up, his eyebrows raising at the sight of the new presence a few feet away.

Dean Ambrose stood beside the row of dumbbells, a trademark smirk on his face as he watched his comrade. Roman grabbed his towel from the floor to wipe the sweat from his face. "You just been standing there watchin' me like a creep?" he said, his tone a bit sharper than it should have been.

If the current Intercontinental Champion noticed, he made no mention of it. He brushed his unruly curls out of his eyes. "What's the matter, Champ? You gone all shy on me now?" he retorted effortlessly. His smirk widened, and the Samoan couldn't help but chuckle. And with that little exchange, whatever uncertainty and tension that clouded over them evaporated in a flash. Their bond transcended any conflicts they had with each other.

Dean picked up a heavy pair of dumbbells. "Can't sleep?" he asked Roman, receiving a shrug in reply. "That's not a good thing." Dean was not much of a sleeper himself; it wasn't surprising to find him wandering around a hotel room in the dead of night. Sinking to a bench beside Roman and laying the dumbbells at his feet, he looked the bigger man over. "It means something's on your mind," he said conclusively, rolling his eyes when Roman frowned. "We may have drifted apart but I still know you like the back of my hand and vice versa. You only get up to work out at three in the fuckin' morning if there's something rattling around in that little brain of yours. So fess up. What is it?"

Meeting Dean's eyes, Roman sighed. "A few things."

"Let me guess. Girl trouble one of 'em? I told you hooking up with the Leech-a-dactyl was a bad idea," Dean chided.

Roman snorted in response, drinking from the Gatorade he had brought along. "It's not Cameron."

Dean pursed his lips, his blue eyes shifting to the side as he pondered. "Well if it's not her, and last I checked, women all over the world are still falling at your feet…" He trailed off, his eyes bright as comprehension struck him, "Unless…the one you really want at your feet isn't there."

Roman felt his gut clench. "What are you talking about?"

But the Cincinnati native saw right through him. "Dude, it's been over a year. When are you gonna tell Jaida you have feelings for her?"

"I don't," was the quick, almost too quick, reply, and once again Dean had no issues calling him out.

"Bitch please. Who're you trying to con with that crap? Seth and I watched you spend every waking moment thinking of stupid shit to get under her skin. I've never seen you pay that much attention and put in that much effort and energy into any woman the way you did her. It wasn't just playground tactics and you know it. You know I've never been one for gossip, but I heard rumors. You hooked up with her, did it for months. What happened?"

Again, the memories he'd been trying to banish swam before his eyes. He blinked them away quickly. "Long story."

Raising his arms, Dean gestured towards himself. "Do I look busy to you?"

If he was being completely honest, he really wasn't in the mood to reminisce on the clusterfuck that was his love life. But this was Dean. He was one of the very few people he could open up to, and even though they oftentimes butted heads and Dean had steered him down a few wrong paths, Roman trusted him. So he told him everything. From the passionate beginning down to its tempestuous end. Dean kept silent, giving the big man the floor to air his grievances. When it was over, the WWE Champion felt a load lift off his chest. It wasn't complete relief, but he felt better.

Dean snickered, "Your man-whore ways were always gonna bite you in the ass," he said. When Roman leveled him with his trademark threatening glare, he elaborated. "I could tell right away that Jaida wanted you; that's the only reason she was putting up with your misogynistic shit. She finally takes the dive and then remembered you had a reputation, and I guess she bailed before you could hurt her."

And in the process, she'd hurt him. Karma really was a bitch. "Yeah well, what's done is done," he said dully.

"Wait, that's it?" Dean wore a puzzled expression on his rugged features. "You're gonna leave her with that punk?"

"What am I supposed to do? Beg her? Hell no. I'm not going to force her to do what she doesn't want to do," he muttered, his tone defensive and his eyes glaringly harsh.

Dean looked stunned. "What the hell happened to my best friend?" he demanded, "The badass powerhouse who's always fights for what he wants and never takes no for an answer. Whether it's the Tag titles or the World title or respect around the locker room. But when it comes to the only woman he's ever had true feelings for, he's chickening out?"

Roman stood, slinging his towel around his neck. "Look man, thanks for the pep talk, but I just want to forget about it. I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I don't have to chase down anyone; they come to me. Jaida made her choice. She doesn't want me, so I move on. My world's not going to end if she's not in it."

Dean absorbed the resigned tone of his friend, and nodded his head slowly. "It might not end," he agreed with a shrug, "But it might be kinda shitty."

Narrowing his grey eyes, Roman smirked. "Suddenly you're an expert 'cause you managed to convince Renee to date you? Which I still can't believe, by the way."

"Shut up, douchebag. I never claimed to be an expert. Look. You've had your fair share of pussy, right? Some are great, some are not, and then there's always that one girl that transcends the pussy and somehow slithers her way into your heart. Jaida is that girl, man. She's done something to you."

The look Dean tossed his way was loaded, loaded enough to send horror sweeping through the Samoan. "Don't you dare, Ambrose," he warned. "Don't you dare say that word."

"Hey, I'm just telling you like it is. It happened to me too. It all starts with acceptance, and I'll spell it out for you. You've fallen hard, big man, and it's not for Cameron." Standing, Dean brushed his shorts off and stood toe-to-toe with Roman. "So make Jaida see the light. Swallow your fuckin' pride, tell her how you feel and quit settling for less."

And with that, Dean left to start his workout, leaving Roman with a lot to think about.

* * *

"Shit!" Jaida stumbled out of the elevator, trying to balance the heavy duffel bag on her shoulder and the carry-on suitcase she was dragging behind her. "Shit! Fuckin' shit!" She'd woken up to find an email that her flight, which was in less than four hours, had been canceled. She'd made desperate searches online for all the available flights back to Tampa only to come up with nothing. As things stood, she was stranded in St. Louis. If she didn't get to the airport now to sort it out only God knew when she'd be able to make it out of this city.

"Goddamn it!" She cursed the air when her bag slipped out of her grasp, some of her personal items tumbling out and spilling onto the floor of the empty lobby. Trying not to scream in exasperation, she dropped down to her knees and angrily stuffed her things back in the bag. What a shitty, shitty day, and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

"Need help?"

Oh god. Not him. Not now.

She dared to meet the eyes of the huge Samoan standing over her, luggage in hand. Zipping up her bag more carefully, she rose to her full height, averting her gaze. "I'm fine."

Roman peered at her. "You don't look fine."

In the past she would have bitten his head off for being nosy, but now she just didn't have the energy. "My flight's been canceled and I can't find any available ones online. I have to get to the airport right now or I'll be stuck here." She fought back tears of frustration. "I'm fuckin' tired and I just wanna go home."

"You could come with me," said Roman.

"Huh?"

"The company jet's waiting at the airport for me," he said, and with a small smile, added, "The perks of being the Champ, right?"

Adjusting her duffel bag over her shoulder, Jaida shook her head slowly. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

Roman's brows furrowed. "The plane is going to Tampa, Jaida," he stated, "You wanna go home, right? You can join me and be home in no time, or you could sit in the airport for the next nine hours. Now which option makes more sense to you?"

Jaida paused, contemplating his words. As much as she wanted to keep her distance from Roman, she had very few options at this moment. And if one of them included a comfy, spacious leather seat rather than being cramped up in Economy, then it really should be a no-brainer. Shutting her eyes briefly, she let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. Lead the way."

"Smart girl." Roman held out his hand, motioning for her to hand him her duffel bag. Of course, his usual bossy self was not taking no for an answer, and Jaida relinquished the bag to him, following him out of the hotel. Roman had the sense to ride shotgun on the way to the airport. Two other WWE officials were traveling with them on the plane, so there was zero chance of anything happening between the two of them, which, in hindsight, was a good thing.

The corporate jet seated eight, with seats on both sides, each large and made of plush tanned leather. Roman grinned at Jaida. "Sweet, huh?"

"It's not bad," she replied. At first he raised an eyebrow at her indifference, but then the reason came to him. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot, your boyfriend's got his own G-6."

"Don't start," Jaida warned, stopping cold when his arm grazed hers as he walked by. Electricity jolted through her body. The way his hulking frame stiffened told her he'd felt it too. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she blurted out, "Can I use the restroom?"

A teasing smirk tugged his lips. "Are you asking me for permission?"

Jaida felt her face flush with embarrassment. Too mortified to utter another word, she hurried down the aisle, found the door and locked herself inside. She took in deep breaths, mentally cursing herself for getting into this ominous situation. The conflicting emotions resurfaced again, the ones that constantly made her question where her true feelings lay. She thought she knew, but anytime she got within touching distance of Roman, she wasn't so certain anymore. And now they were alone, thousands of feet in the air, where anything could happen.

"Nothing's gonna happen," she whispered out loud, repeating it over and over. "Nothing's gonna happen. It's only a two-hour flight."

_Yeah right. Y'all have done more in a lot less time before. Strap in, girl. It's gonna be a long ride._

After another deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom, her nervous gaze falling on Roman as he sat by the window with his phone pressed to his ear. She could make out Italian as she got closer. After ending the call, he looked up at her, a boyish grin on his handsome face. "My mom, checking on me," he stated. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to tell her, but it felt right, for some reason.

Jaida smiled knowingly. He only spoke Italian with his mother. "I forgot how multilingual you are," she commented. "Italian, Hawaiian, Samoan…not bad, Reigns."

"That's about it," he said, "You know French, Spanish, Italian…"

"Only a little Italian," she corrected. "With my previous line of work I didn't have a choice. Sami Zayn knows Arabic, which is hella cool."

Roman put his phone away and looked at her. "Wanna sit here?" he asked, tapping the empty seat beside him. At the skeptical look on her features, the WWE Champion rolled his eyes. "I know we've kept away from each other for two months, but I'm certain two hours together won't kill us."

She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, then caved in and slipped into the seat, and instantly the heady scent of his cologne surrounded her. She cast a nervous glance at the two officials who had settled in for the flight. _Get a grip, Leonard,_ she chastised herself.

Just then the pilot's voice came over the speakers announcing that they were ready for take-off, as well the duration the flight and all the other necessary protocol. Within a couple of minutes the plane was off the ground, in the air and on its way out of Missouri to Florida. Roman and Jaida sat in silence, their thoughts running rampant as both were acutely aware of their close proximity, and clearing her throat, Jaida decided to break the ice before the atmosphere became too suffocating.

"Thanks for this," she stated softly. "You're a lifesaver. I honestly didn't know how I was gonna get home."

Roman's broad shoulder lifted in a shrug. "You know me, just helpin' out a colleague." There was a tinge of bitterness laced in his voice as he sipped on his water.

Jaida sighed. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"Like how?"

"Like you're pissed."

"I'm not pissed."

She made a disbelieving sound. "Mm-hmm."

He was milliseconds from snapping back at her, but he caught himself, instead shaking his head. Starting an argument was pointless.

Jaida watched him sadly, emotion welling up inside her. "Roman…I know we didn't exactly end things amicably," she said, "And I know that was my fault."

"It was both our faults," he corrected, "We should have ended things long ago. We were with other people. We shouldn't have let it get as far as it did."

"But it did. And in the process I hurt you, and I'm sorry." Jaida bit her lip, trying not to break down. "Maybe it's not what you want to hear, but it's all I got cuz it's the truth. I know you don't owe me anything, but I'd really like it if we stayed civil. We don't have to be best friends or whatever. I just…I don't want this awkwardness between us, Roman. We're colleagues after all. We need to work on a professional level at the very least."

Roman had convinced himself that there was nothing to say, nothing left between them. But listening to her voice, warm and soothing, melted the hostile thoughts away. It scared him how much power she held over him, that he wished he could explain, let alone fight. So he wasn't surprised to find himself agreeing, mainly because it was a better alternative to walking on eggshells around her. "You're right. I can do that, stay civil," he conceded, his heart thawing when she smiled. He would dream of that smile tonight.

"Thanks, Ro. That means a lot to me," she told him sincerely. "And for the record, I don't regret any of what we did."

He felt his insides tense when she gazed at him with those hypnotic jade eyes. "Neither do I," he admitted, then glanced down at her hand. "Nice color," he remarked.

Jaida followed his gaze and lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Since when do you notice fingernails?" she said, holding her hand out in front of her to check out the neon-pink coloring of her nails.

"Why are you so ungrateful? How about you just say thank you when someone's giving you a compliment?" Roman retorted, bringing her hand closer to inspect her fingers. Their hands were distinct contrasts, his much bigger than hers. Boldly, but keeping it as casual as he could, he weaved his fingers through the spaces between hers. His stomach tightened as he expected her to pull away – he was so sure she would. But instead she squeezed his hand and lowered their joined hands to rest them on his lap. It was nothing more than two sets of fingers interlocked, and yet it felt like _everything_, far more intimate than any kiss or amorous caress. And neither wanted to let go. Not just yet.

"It's my birthday next week, the day after the live event in Anaheim," Jaida informed him. "Linc is throwing me a party. You should come."

His thumb skating idly over hers, Roman grunted derisively. If her douchebag boyfriend was going to be there, then his answer was laid out for him. "I think I'll pass."

"You gonna pass on free food and booze? Why? You got another Snickers commercial to shoot?"

The mischievous grin spreading slowly across her pretty face told him what was coming next. "Oh no, don't _you_ start," he groaned.

But Jaida waved off his warning, her features twisting dramatically into the sad face he'd fabricated in the mentioned clip. "_Uh,_ _I don't know…" _she said, in an exaggerated imitation of his baritone voice, "_He's pretty tough…can't we all just get along?_"

He couldn't help himself. Her impersonation of him was so ridiculous that he burst out laughing. "I am totally judging you for that."

As their laughter subsided, some of the initial tension dissipated, and for a split second things felt normal between them again. Jaida smiled and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Come on, Champ. Come to the party. You can just show up for a few minutes. For me? Pretty please?"

She pouted, and it was all he could do not to lean over and nibble that bottom lip until she was moaning his name. He concealed his true intent with a roll of his eyes. "Alright. I'll be there."

Jaida beamed. "So it's set then." she added, yawning tiredly. "Wake me up when we land?"

"Sure."

Hesitating for a second, she then leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Roman allowed himself a quick brush of his nose in her hair before turning his head to look out the window. He could already envision Dean's gruff sarcastic voice, calling him a pussy for not seizing the opportunity to come clean about his feelings. The Samoan wanted to curse himself for letting Jaida get under his skin again, but he couldn't deny how right this felt; her hand tucked snugly in his, her body resting against his own…He knew he was in deep, hook, line and sinker, yet he couldn't bring himself to even utter the sentiment out loud, let alone to her.

Fine. He was a pussy, whatever. But at least his and Jaida's friendship was back on track and his pride was intact. And that was enough for him.

* * *

Jaida always looked forward to her birthday. Aside from the somewhat gloomy fact that she was getting older, it meant making changes and refreshing her outlook on life. This year she planned on making positive changes in her professional and personal life. The first steps she took was to distance herself from Summer and Alicia. They would always be her girls, but it was glaringly obvious that the growing rift between the three of them had become too wide to bridge. Besides, Renee, Naomi and Paige were turning out to be more positive influences, and she needed more positivity in her life.

She'd almost forgotten how excellent her boyfriend was at throwing parties. The penthouse he'd rented for the occasion was chock-full of alcohol, food, and people. Nearly everyone of importance had shown up. Family. Friends from her workplaces, both old and new, but the WWE contingent was stronger. Brie and Daniel snagged the loveseat for themselves, while Naomi and Jimmy were already in a corner making out. A.J. and Paige were at the drinks table laughing with Titus O'Neil. Three of Lincoln's colleagues were keeping to themselves, but Jaida was going to break that up. This was a party, not an in-house meeting. She introduced her younger sister Jennifer to Xavier Woods. They were both nerds so they would totally hit it off. The seamstress mingled around, making sure that the music never stopped pounding, the drinks never stopped flowing and everyone was having a good time.

A small commotion at the front door turned her head. Butterflies instantly fluttered in her belly as she watched Roman walk in, Cameron following behind him with a frown on her face. Jaida scanned his body which looked sensational in a pair of dark jeans and a fitting black T-shirt. She looked away before anyone noticed her staring, smoothing down her dress as she concentrated on what Lincoln and a friend of theirs were talking about.

"Ugh, I can't believe this," Cameron said, looking down at her feet, "Why can't these people watch where they're going? Do you know how hard it is to get scuff marks off of suede shoes?"

Roman rolled his eyes. She'd been complaining from the moment they stepped inside the penthouse and it was getting on his nerves. "Buy another pair," he advised.

"Right, like it's that simple. Louboutins are expensive," she grumbled, adjusting the strap of her dress as she looked around. "The music's too loud. I can barely hear myself think in here. Do we have to be here?"

The Samoan ran the hand not holding his beer over his face. "Cam, if you don't wanna be here how about you leave?"

"Okay. Let's go."

Roman gave her a strange look. "I ain't goin' nowhere. _You're_ the one who wants to leave."

Angered by his indifference to her plight, she planted her hands on her hips. "So you won't come with me? Why not, huh? Why do you wanna be here so bad? Because _Jaida_ invited you?" She uttered the other woman's name like it was taboo.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, Roman gritted his teeth. "I ain't dealing with your shit tonight, Cam. Do whatever the fuck you want." Without waiting for a reply, he walked away, navigating through the mingling bodies to meet up with Jimmy and Naomi who were chatting with the birthday girl. His gaze lingered on her small frame, hugged perfectly by a metallic purple dress and the enticing plunging neckline that exposed the blue rose tattoo on her chest, that particular patch of skin his lips were very familiar with. He smirked when he saw her glance his way then tense up, pleased that he could still elicit that kind of reaction from her.

"Great party, sweet pea," he complimented, raising his beer to her in a toast. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She smiled softly, her heart beating a little faster as his grey eyes bored into hers. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I." He stared back at her, feeling his palms start to sweat. This was another chance being presented to him and he had to take it this time. It was now or never. Clearing his throat, he stepped closer to her. "Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hey, where's the birthday girl?" Before Jaida could respond, the buoyant voice of her former colleague and friend, Monique, rang around the room, catching the guests' attention. "Where she at? We got cake for you, Jay! Come up here!"

Jaida turned back to Roman, and he could only hope that was disappointment he saw in her eyes as she murmured, "I gotta go. My crazy friends got me cake. Maybe later, okay?"

Making her way to the front of the room, she was greeted by a large rectangular cake adorned with yellow frosting and twenty-eight little candles. She grinned and swayed from side to side as the guests serenaded her with the "Happy Birthday" song.

"Make a wish, Jay!" her sister Jennifer goaded her. She shut her eyes momentarily, a single thought flitting through her mind, then blew out the candles to a round of applause. As she stood upright, Lincoln came up and swept her up in a rousing kiss, then turned his attention to the guests present.

"Um, hey everyone. Before we all pounce on the cake, I want to say a quick thank you to everyone for being here to celebrate the life of this beautiful woman next to me." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he smiled at down affectionately at her as she blushed. "I know everyone here is aware of Jay's love for making everybody look good. You can see it on WWE TV every week with the wrestling attires of the Superstars and Divas. She wants everyone to look good and to feel good about themselves. That's what I think is so cool about her, you know? How selfless and thoughtful she is…She loves what she does and her enthusiasm is infectious. I don't think she realizes just how unique a person she is and just how much she is loved by everyone present in this room right now, particularly by me."

Soft sighs echoed from the females present, touched by his sweet words. Lincoln held his girlfriend's gaze for a long moment, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Jay, I'm not exaggerating when I say you're the most incredible woman I've ever met. Words can't describe how I feel about you. Today is my favorite day of the year simply because it's the day you were born. I'm so glad we got a second chance to be together, and I can only hope that you'll let me spend many more birthdays with you and let me pamper you and spoil for as long as you'll have me. So, at the risk of talking too much and sounding like a blithering idiot, there's only one thing I got left to say."

To the shock of everyone, he pulled out a little velvet box from the back of his pants and then got down on one knee, eliciting gasps and screams from most of the women in the room. Jaida stood there, every inch of her body frozen, as Lincoln opened the little box and revealed a white gold engagement ring with a sizeable princess cut diamond in the center.

In the corner of the room, taking in the tableau before him, Roman felt his heart plummet into the abyss. He knew right then and there that he was too late. He and Jaida were over.

Lincoln held up the ring, his heart in his eyes. "Jaida Cecile Leonard, will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Oooooh…wedding bells a-ringing! Will she say yes? Or nah? Kindly let me know what you think? Was a little worried about the outcome of this particular one-shot. Hope I did it justice. :)**_

_**The ridiculousness of the Snickers ad with Roman and Renee made me laugh hard enough to include it in this fic. #WrestleManiaFever**_

_**The final part of this series is on its way. Look out for it. Thanks so much for all your support!**_


End file.
